


For The Dancing and The Dreaming

by booklover22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas wants a Nightfury, Dean serenades Cas, Gabriel is helping his baby bro, M/M, Multi, Sam and Kevin both hate the eye sex, Sam hates Shrek, Trickster Gabriel, and caring, gabe's not actually a dick guys, hes awesome, so does Dean, they are both stupidly adorable, they make a bet, they watch How To Train Your Dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booklover22/pseuds/booklover22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Kevin have a bet going on how long it'll take for Dean and Cas to admit their feelings, but what they don't know is that a simple song getting stuck in Dean's head would make the process go a whole lot faster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teasing and Bets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of info about a bet and a little bit of brotherly teasing.

Dean was walking around the video store idly looking for anything interesting while Cas went straight to the Disney/Pixar movies. Dean internally groaned. The last Disney movie he had bought for Cas had been okay, until Cas started singing the songs all the time. It wasn't that he had a bad singing voice, it was just that the songs got a little annoying after constantly hearing them; something which Sam had thought ironic. After that he swore to never let Cas find the box set to "High School Musical" he wouldn't be able to stand that. Just as Dean thought he found a movie worth watching Cas rushed to him with two double features in his hands; One was "Camp Rock" which made Dean roll his eyes and the other was something that Dean had wanted to see as well. "Cas you have to choose one buddy, we need supplies" And Dean wasn't lying, they did need supplies, and food but he also didn't want to listen to Demi Lovato singing, for some reason she creeped him out to no end. He thought it was how big her mouth was, it reminded him of Leviathan.

Cas faltered slightly but nodded and looked at both sets of movies. Dean turned back to the movie he was looking at and silently pleaded that Cas chose the "How To Train Your Dragon" movies because though he wouldn't admit it he really wanted to see them and because he was pretty sure it didn't have singing, but they did have Vikings. "I can dig Vikings.." he muttered absently. After a pause he heard Cas clear his throat, "Okay Dean, I have decided." Dean turned around and his heart dropped as Cas handed him "Camp Rock". He took it reluctantly before Cas continued. "I wonder if these Dragons will look as beautiful as they are on the cover, sometimes they make it look so good on the cover but the actual movie visuals are lacking. Have you seen this movie before Dean?" Surprise made Dean laugh and shake his head in response. He turned away to put "Camp Rock" back in its place and then grabbed Cas and went to pay, his thoughts on how excited that he was gonna watch the movies, and trying not to show it.

By the time they got home night had started to fall and Sam was getting restless. "Did you bring back the food?" he asked Dean, doing a quick scope of the bags but only finding food that had to be prepared. Sam looked up at Dean who was busy telling Cas they could all watch the movies after dinner and telling him to go take a shower. Sam smiled, he knew that his brother and the former angel weren't together but it was only a matter of time. His bet with Kevin was that if Dean and Cas got together within two months he would win, but if they got together within three or more months Kevin would win but Sam was confident in his choice. The unresolved sexual tension between the two has only been growing since Cas turned human and moved into the bunker. The two interact flawlessly helping each other when needed and it was so... Domestic that sometimes it caught Sam off guard when they would all sit together and talk about a new lead on Metatron or his disciples. 

"So, what movie did he pick this time? I hope he didn't pick.." "Another Disney movie?" Dean interrupted "Nah, it's 'Dreamworks'." He smirked. Sam groaned "It's Shrek isn't it? Is it Shrek?" Sam had a pained expression on his face as he reached towards the bag he hadn't looked through but Dean snatched it away before he could look. "Nope, sorry Sammy but Cas asked for the movie to be a surprise; and what's wrong with Shrek?" Sam made what Dean would call a 'bitchface' and was about to tell him exactly what was wrong with Shrek when he saw Dean smirk. He shook his head instead and sighed before asking "Okay never mind. What's for dinner? I'm starving." Dean chuckled and grabbed the last bag before making his way to the kitchen with Sam following. "Uh, I wanted Mexican so I'm making enchiladas, that cool?" Sam grinned and nodded. He had been craving something spicy too. "Yeah that's fine; just don't go pretending you're on a cooking show again 'Chef Dean'." He laughed as Dean spluttered a "shut up!" and pushed him out of the kitchen grumbling "Bitch." Sam laughed again and left his brother alone calling over his shoulder "Call if you need anything Jerk!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is my first multi-chapter and it is also my first fic for the supernatural fandom, but i hope you like it and i hope you read the rest!


	2. Wrestling mishaps and a Really good movie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where they boys stay up watching "How To Train Your Dragon", something goes wrong and leaves Cas and Dean to watch part two of the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so if you haven't seen "How To Train Your Dragon 2" yet this chapter contains major spoilers for the movie. Like MAJOR. I describe the scenes that they are watching, and have Cas answer a few of my questions. (No i don't know if Vikings had Scottish accents or not this is just my answer because I want it to be. x] )

After the whole pan is devoured Dean and Cas walk towards the movie room while Sam and Kevin get the snacks. "Remember to bring the redvines!" Dean shouts at Sam who groans but complies searching through their "Snack Attack Cupboard" as Dean dubbed it looking for Popcorn, redvines, and some chocolate bars. "Jeez its like he's turning into Gabriel eating all this candy." Sam complained to Kevin as Kevin made the drinks. They were waiting for the popcorn when Kevin decided to see what the lovebirds were doing. He snuck into the doorway of the movie room and watched as Cas and Dean got comfortable waiting for the snacks to start the movie which was still a mystery as the TV was off but the DVD player was on. Dean and Cas were always together, they unconsciously gravitated toward each other and even though Kevin wanted them to get on with their feelings Kevin could not lose this bet, so he decided he would sit in between them even if he would get squished in the end.

As he walked back into the kitchen he looked for Sam but he wasn't there. "Probably in the bathroom." Kevin scoffed and grabbed the drinks bringing them to the movie room, and almost dropped them when he seen Sam smirking at him half sprawled on the couch forcing Cas and Dean closer. "Get up man I'm practically sitting in Cas's lap! And what about Kevin where's he gonna sit?" Dean complained but as Kevin neared, Sam sat up giving Kevin an open spot next to Dean while he sat on the edge of the couch. Kevin grimaced at Sam. There goes his plan.. Damn. He sat down and handed out the floats, Dean looking a little wary before tasting it. "Mmm, Kev man where did you learn to make these?" He smiled, "Its not hard, you add soda mixed with a bit of your favorite alcohol to ice cream and Voila! Kevin Tran's Specialty Floats. I mixed yours and Sam's with Rum instead of whisky though, because I haven't tested that one out yet, Cas has Banana Daiquiri, and I have Malibu." Sam took a sip of his and smiled "This is delicious Kevin where'd you come up with the idea for these? Ya'know I used to be a bartender-" Dean interrupted them giving them both a pointed look. "Guys the movie?"

As it turned out Sam and Kevin alike had also wanted to see "How To Train Your Dragon" so they were both interested. The 20 minute intermission to use the bathroom and get more snacks had also ensued a wrestling match between the two. Dean was walking back into the room when he heard a loud pop and Sam cry out. "Sammy!?" He ran into the room and found Kevin looking shocked and Cas helping Sam into a chair, Sam cradling his right arm. "What happened?" Dean asked coming up to Sam as Cas went to get the first aid probably. When no one answered Dean looked at Kevin who was sitting on the ground unharmed while Sam was looking down and.. blushing? "Kev what happened?" Dean asked again moving slightly closer. Kevin looked up. "Uh, we.. we were wrestling and Sam grabbed me and I climbed onto his back and he tried to squash me so I let go and he popped his shoulder out off place, it popped right back in but then he tried to grab me and it popped out again." Dean tried to stop a grin but when he turned to look at Sam he found his brother beet red and looking down cradling his arm, Dean snorted.

"Shut up Dean!" Sam objected loudly and Dean couldn't help but laugh, head thrown back body bending backwards as he laughed at his younger brother tears streaming from his eyes. Kevin joined in after and they both tried to stop when they seen Sam turning an even deeper shade of red. Cas came in and helped Sam while Dean calmed down and checked over Kevin who in fact had a bruise on his back, small but in a very big muscle. "I'm proud of you Kev, I can't believe you took on that big Moose by yourself." Kevin blushed a little at the compliment but told Dean "Well, I did practice Martial Arts before I became a prophet. I'm thinking of going back, or just looking for a new teacher." "That sounds great Kev, then you can teach us so we can kick ass even more!" Kevin laughed and once they were both bandaged up the two decided to turn in for the night. Cas looked a little put out as he walked toward the DVD player. "Hey wait what are you doing?" Dean asked hurriedly rushing to stop Cas from turning the system off and half tripping on a beanbag that appeared from behind the couch. Dean caught himself only to see Cas standing right next to him arms outstretched as if to lend a hand.

Dean righted himself and tried not to blush. "I'm okay, I'm okay but why are you turning off the movie? I thought we were gonna watch number two?" Cas looked at Dean for a second doing that adorable head tilt he always did when he was confused. "But Sam and Kevin are not present, I thought they wanted to watch the movie as well.." Dean laughed grabbing the remotes and Cas and pulling him to the couch and pressing play. "They can watch tomorrow, I know you want to know what happens next." Dean smiled as Cas nodded looking down. Dean pulled the blanket off the far end of the couch and wrapped it around both of them, sighing as the heat warmed him. Cas also sighed happily and scooted a little closer to Dean so their thighs were touching. Dean didn't really notice he just settled deeper into the couch and the warmth. The silence was comfortable but didn't last as Dean started commenting on the movie.

"Which Dragon would you rather have Cas? A Nightfury, a Deadly Nadder, Rumblehorn, Gronkle, Nightmare or Zippleback?" Dean asked as the Hiccup and Toothless flew home with Astrid. Cas tilted his head and thought for a moment before answering. "I would have a Nightfury, they seem the best." Dean laughed and told Cas that he would have wanted a Nightfury too. As the movie went on Dean had seemingly random questions for the former Angel. "Cas? Did Vikings really have British/Scottish accents? Or did they have some other kind of accent?" Cas was leaning on Dean more now, head almost resting on Dean's shoulder and thought over the answer. "They had accents yes, but it was a mix between Scottish and Norse.. or Celtic so it was a little gruff and very hard to understand sometimes. The Viking accent is what caused a lot of problems for them, they were gentle people really, but as they went to explore the world people took in their gruff accent and giant frames and turned tail and ran. They only pillaged villages because they were misunderstood and got angry when no one would help them." Dean was laughing his shoulders shaking as Cas told his story and then they lapsed into silence once the laughter died down.

"Ooh, I change my mind I would love one of those things that guy is riding." Dean said as they watched Hiccup and Toothless fly in the clouds with another person. "Oh hell no! Toothless is gon.. What are those?! I bet that is Drako-" "It's Drago Dean," "Whatever I bet that's Drago that asshole! He's gonna kill Hiccup!" They sat there watching and Dean huffed leaning back into the couch. "At least Toothless is safe..." he muttered. Dean and Cas sat open-mouthed as they watched Hiccup and his mother talking. "I thought she was dead...?" Cas half asked Dean. Dean shrugged and watched the screen. "Whoa..." Both of the men exhaled as they watched Hiccup enter a secret, temple-like sanctuary for the dragons. "These graphics are amazing, I heard they did each scale individually.." Dean trailed off as the screen panned off to show thousands of dragons. They watched, unconsciously snuggling closer sides pressed together Cas leaning on Dean, who's arm was across the back of the couch, blanket over their legs and feet sticking out on the coffee table. 

"Dude, Toothless is such a kitten. He reminds me of a cat." Dean laughed as Toothless opened and closed his new scales. "He's like 'Look Hiccup! Look at these!' It's adorable how can he be the most feared Dragon?" Dean laughed at the cat-like dragon with no sarcasm at the dragon's antics. Cas smiled slightly enjoying Dean's infectious laugh. "Dude, Gobber is totally gay." Dean said in passing, "I mean who looks that sad when their best friend's long lost wife reappears?" "See what did I tell you!? He's totally in love with Stoick." Dean crowed 2 minutes later. "Yes," Cas agreed nodding his head against Dean's shoulder. "It would seem that Gobber does have feelings for Stoick." Dean scoffed. " 'Course he does I mean they've been friends since they were kids apparently." Both Dean and Cas sat in awed silence as Stoick started to sing to his wife.

"I'll swim and sail on savage seas  
With ne're a fear of drowning  
And gladly ride the waves of life  
If you will marry me  
No scorching sun nor freezing cold  
Will..."

They both laughed when Gobber interrupted and at his eagerness.

"If you will promise me your heart  
and love...(sigh)"

Dean was just starting to grumble when Valka started singing

"And love me for eternity  
My dearest one my darling dear  
Your mighty words astound me  
But I've no need of mighty deeds  
When I feel your arms around me.." 

Cas found himself suppressing tiny tears as the couple sang together playful and loving. 

"But I would bring you rings of gold  
I'd even sing you poetry  
And I will keep you from all harm  
If you will stay beside me!"

"I have no use for rings of gold  
I care not for your poetry  
I only want your hand to hold  
I only want you near me.."

"To love to kiss to sweetly hold  
For the dancing and the dreaming  
Through all life's sorrows and delights  
I'll keep your love inside me  
I'll swim and sail on savage seas  
With ne're a fear of drowning  
And gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me!"

They laughed again as Gobber interrupted and Hiccup elbowed him. "They are still so in love, is that possible, to go without seeing the person you loved for years and thinking they were dead but finding them again, is that what love is? Is that what they mean by Unconditional Love?" Cas looked up at Dean and Dean shifted sitting up a little noticing how close he and Cas were slumped (they were not cuddling okay?) together and faked a stretch and a yawn. "Yeah," he answered scratching the back of his neck. "I mean even if you thought the person was gone your feelings were still there for them and those didn't go away they never do they just get pushed to the back of your mind as your life goes on, but late at night they usually resurface, in the beginning anyway." Cas nodded his eyes unfocused as he was lost deep in thought. "Hey, come one Cas, it's almost over than we can go to sleep." He nudged Cas a little and scooted back into his little warm circle.

Dean did NOT have tears in his eyes when Stoick died, his allergies were just acting up. Cas on the other hand was crying softly a few tears every other minute. Dean got up and grabbed tissues for Cas and secretly wiped away his own allergy-caused tears before Cas could see. He settled in and gave the tissues to Cas who dabbed his eyes and sniffled. "That is so sad Dean. Why would they do that to Hiccup's parents after singing that song..." he trailed off sniffling again. Dean gave Cas a one armed hug and rubbed his shoulder. "I dunno Cas, they're assholes?" Cas tried to give Dean a stern look but failed and ended up chuckling "Yeah I guess they are..." The movie came to an end and as Dean was getting up to turn the DVD off Cas grasped his arm and turned him toward the TV where he had paused the video. "Huh, would you look at that." Dean smirked and turned back to Cas. "Dean, they have books.. They have.. these are books!! I need these books!" Dean laughed and turned off the TV and DVD forcing Cas towards the rooms. "Yeah Cas they do, and I'll see what I can do about the books, maybe you'll get them for your birthday.. When is your birthday anyway?"

Cas looked down sadly, "I was created before the concept of days therefore I have no birthday." Dean frowned. "Well" he said after a minute, "We'll just have to pick a day for you then. Do you know a day you like or want or do you wanna think on.... it?" Dean said between a huge yawn for which Cas smiled. "I will think on it. Goodnight Dean, sweet dreams." Dean nodded and went into his room burrowing under the covers and falling into rest easily. Castiel on the other hand was pacing around his room thinking about a specific date that would suite him for his birthday. There were many options but none he liked. He went through the whole calendar and only a few days caught his attention. Once he had in narrowed down to 5 days he burrow into his blankets and slept.


	3. Morning Routine and a little Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse at the boys morning routine and a little bickering between brothers while Cas gets a birthday and Kevin looks up Martial Arts schools. And what on earth is Gabriel up to??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is not Beta'd so any mistakes are my own. Also I'm sorry for changing the number of chapters but I had a new idea which needed me to add more plot, so I don't know how many chapters I will have, but I'm sure they wont exceed 10, maybe 5-6 but I don't want to put that then have to change the number again.

Dean woke early the next morning and decided to make breakfast. He was debating on weather to make waffles and pancakes when Kevin came into the room. Nodding sleepily he headed over to the coffee machine and started looking for his special mug. Dean laughed when he let out a frustrated huff. "It's in the sink, you didn't wash it last night." Kevin sighed and went over to the sink and started on the dishes. Dean smiled and slung his arm over Kevin's shoulder, "Well we can't exactly get a dishwasher installed now can we? Unless we can install it ourselves. If you think you can do that then we'll get one." Kevin shrugged Dean off but he smiled. "I'm pretty sure I can figure that out I was in advanced placement after all. We're getting a dishwasher!" Dean laughed and went back to the stove. "Kev, can you see if we have a waffle iron? I think it's somewhere in the pantry on the bottom shelf?" 

Dean flipped the eggs while Kevin looked for the iron. "Uh, is this it? It's really small..." Dean looked around and seen a small two square waffle iron. "Yeah that's it. Now how about helping? Do you want Chocolate Chip or Blueberry? Or do you want pancakes?" Kevin grinned and went back to the cupboard bringing a bag of semi-sweets that were half gone. Dean tilted his head, "Why is there only half a bag? I bought it yesterday, did you guys mix some with the snacks last night?" Kevin shook his head bringing the iron and chocolate chips to Dean. "No, just popcorn, gummy worms and M&M's." Dean shook his head and shrugged he had more important things to do today than wonder who ate the sweets. "Hey Kev, can you man the station for a sec? I gotta go check something out real quick." Kevin nodded and went to the stove while Dean walked quickly to his room.

Dean pulled his computer towards him and went on a quick google search wondering what kind of day Cas would want to have his birthday on when suddenly he got an idea. He typed in the search box and let out a small chuckle and closed off of his computer. He was guessing Cas would love his idea, better than Arbor Day at least. He walked out of his room and back to the kitchen taking over before Kevin burnt the eggs. "Thanks Kev, go make some toast." As soon as breakfast was almost done Cas and Sam wandered into the kitchen looking for coffee and nourishment. Dean was almost bouncing with excitement as he waited to tell the angel his suggestion. As soon as they were all seated Dean began to talk, shoveling eggs into his mouth. 

"So Cas I was thinking about what day you should celebrate your birthday and I got a really good suggestion that I think you'll love." Cas chewed thoughtfully and turned to Dean after he swallowed. "I have some suggestions as well, and I want all of your opinions as to what I choose for my birthday." He said looking around the table. They all nodded and looked at Castiel who seemed a little nervous. "Well, I was thinking September 18, as it was the day I raised Dean from Perdition.." Dean looked down as his cheeks flushed and Sam gave him a knowing look, Kevin smiled a twinkle in his eye. "What else Cas?" Dean said turning to Cas ignoring his brother and, the young prophet. "I was also thinking about Arbor Day, it is celebrated on the last friday of April, but it was started on April 10." They all nodded waiting for him to continue. "The fourth of July? Or the first of January?" He asked the group who looked thoughtful while eating their waffles. "The last would be the Winter Solstice. I have become very fond of the creatures in winter, how they adapt and change their coats." 

They boys looked around nodding. "What was your suggestion Dean?" Cas asked. Dean smiled almost forgetting. "Okay so it's kinda like the Arbor Day situation but better." He looked around and caught Cas's eyes. "I was thinking August 22, it was the original date of the first National Honey Bee Day." He looked at Cas again who had paused and looked over at Dean with a tilted head. "I was just thinking, cause I know you still like to follow the Bees sometimes and I know you really liked them so I did a little research and found out that they have a National Honey Bee day and I thought you would like it...." He trailed off as Cas continued to stare at him. He rubbed his neck nervously "Uh you don't have to use it obviously it was just a suggestion.." He pulled his plate towards him and started eating trying to stop himself from blushing. He finished his food and jumped up to go wash his plate when he felt a hand grab his wrist. He looked up and seen a light blush and just a hint of tears in Castiel's eyes. "I would like that to be my birthday Dean, what do you guys think?" He said looking over at Sam and Kevin who were talking in hushed whispers.

"Uh, yeah I think that sounds great Cas, but what do you mean it's like Arbor Day Dean?" Sam asked his brother scrunching his nose in confusion. "Oh, ugh it was originally on the 22nd but they changed it to the third Saturday of August." Dean looked at Kevin and then followed his gaze to Cas's hand which was still holding Dean's wrist. He moved toward the counter this time and Cas let his hand fall to his side. "Yeah sounds great Castiel. Hey maybe you can start bee keeping again, Home made honey is amazing so I've heard." Kevin said smiling. Castiel's eyes lit up, "I would be able to keep a beehive?" He looked eagerly towards Dean who nodded and Cas pulled him into a strong hug. "But, it'll have to be behind the bunker Cas, we can't have bees inside." Sam smiled and glanced at Kevin. "Yeah Cas, maybe Dean can make you a greenhouse of sorts for the colder seasons. Maybe that can be a project you guys work on in our down time." Kevin glared at Sam. "Dean can't he promised he would take me to my martial arts classes. But I'm sure you can help with the greenhouse Sam."

Sam's grin fell and he looked at Dean who was pulling away from Cas grinning with a faint blush and looked to Kevin. "You found a school already? Where is it? Maybe we can all take classes it'll be awesome!" Kevin looked down blushing. "N..No, not yet but I'm almost done looking." he stuttered. "I'm gonna go finish looking there are some close just under 2 hours away..." he trailed off and left to his room. Sam looked between Cas and Dean who had sat back down grabbing seconds and smiled "Well, I'm gonna put the dishes to soak and make Kev do them later." Dean smirked looking pointedly at Sam's arm which was in a sling. Soon Cas put his dishes into the soapy water and left Sam alone with Dean, who was humming a strange song under his breath. Sam looked up from the paper to his older brother who was eating slowly and humming lost in thought. 

"Dude what are you humming?" he asked and Dean looked up at him. "Nothing shut up." he said putting his plate in the sink. "I'm going on a quick run want anything? I need to but more chocolate chips and some other food, what do you want for dinner?" he asked getting up. "Make your burgers, and get some chips, it seems like someone can't get enough junk food lately." He said looking pointedly at Dean; who scoffed. "Whatever dude I'm not the one eating all the chocolate chips! I bought that bag yesterday and I find it half gone!" Sam's eyes narrowed "What are you talking about? I didn't eat any of your chocolate chips last night Kevin and I went to sleep remember? After he winged me?" he said defiant even though he had a blush of embarrassment staining his cheeks. Dean looked over at his little brother scrutinizing him. "Well who did eat them then?" he finally replied seeing the honesty and embarrassment in his younger brothers eyes. Sam sighed. "I don't know man, but yeah lets just get some food, I'll come with you we need veggies every now and then." He muttered looking up at Dean with a grin. "Bitch." Dean said walking towards his room to get dressed. Sam laughed "Jerk!" he called to his brother, going to get dressed as well. 

In the kitchen the cupboard door was being opened by an unseen force and in the blink of an eye as soundless as light Gabriel stood there popping the last of the chocolate chips in his mouth and grinning. He knew a little back ground history of the Winchesters and he knew a lot of the secrets Dean and Sam alike had. Now to put his plan into action. He tossed the empty bag into the trash, conjured up a bag of Hershey's Kisses and put them in the cupboard instead and with a snap of fingers flew out of the bunker and popped into town right next to the tiny pawn shop. He walked in and looked around searching for something. His eyes lit up when he found it and he grabbed the case pulling it towards the owner.

"Heya Sir, could you please do something for me? My friend is gonna be coming here and I really need for him to see this in the front window. I know for a fact he will stop to look at it. Could you put it up there please? I'll be paying for it in cash." Gabe asked rolling his eyes internally at his overly polite request. The owner glanced at the case in Gabriel's hand and shrugged putting in next to an old record player that included some of Elvis's Greatest hits. "Is this for Sam or Dean Winchester by any chance?" he asked Gabriel who did a double take and then slowly nodded. "How do you know the Winchesters?" he asked despite himself. "Oh the boys teach our youngsters a thing or two on how to defend themselves, mostly hand to hand combat now, older ones get gun training and other weapon training, but they didn't want to at first, we all practically forced them after that rugaru incident, anyway do you want me to mention you Mister..." Gabriel grinned; so the boys were finally settling in and the locals knew everything about them and the supernatural, and didn't have a problem with it.

Gabriel looked down smiling softly. They could finally settle. "No no that's fine," he said looking up. "I'm visiting him in a few hours and I'll tell him then. It's his early birthday present." The owner shrugged again and walked over to the cash register. "That'll be $34.50 and I'll throw in a few things for free, because that's a fixer upper." Gabriel grinned and payed thanking the guy again and walking out of the store. The owner thought it was a fixer upper but in reality Gabriel had made it perfect, it only looked shabby to the owner. Gabriel looked up using his grace to hide himself while the brothers came parking across the street. All he had to do now was wait and hopefully things would turn out better for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again Sorry for the chapter switch and hope you enjoy my new chapter! Happy New Year everyone!! ^_^


	4. Shopping and Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers go shopping and Gabriel answers Sam's questions.

"Kevin wants to take Martial Arts classes?" Sam questioned as they drove to the town. It was a small town, with a population of only 218. The average age was 51 so once the boys started living in the bunker they also got to know a lot of people in Lebanon, and it was kinda cool to walk around and get a "Heya Sam, Hey Dean" it was a little domestic for the boys at first but they soon got used to it, stopping and chatting with the locals who also knew they were hunters after an unfortunate mishap with a rugaru who ran into the town. After saving the mayor's granddaughter they boys were welcomed with open arms and even started giving lessons to the townsfolk in order to protect themselves, only after a town meeting and voting from all (except the underage) to learn everything about everything. Anti-Posession charms were given to those who didn't want a tattoo and the younger generation was trained in case of attack. The boys had even called Garth who was happy to help teaching the youth and educating the 5-10 year olds with the help of Mr. Fizzles, the boys held practice in an old studio turned training center on the weekends every other week. Kinda like a warped version of the YMCA. 

"Yeah, he was telling me that before he became a prophet he took martial arts classes, which is why he kicked your ass, and that he missed it and he wanted to see if there were any studios nearby. If he finds one I think we should all go, it'll be fun and it'll be a good workout Mr. Muscles." Dean answered smirking at Sam who slouched in his seat grumbling about his arm. They pulled up a little ways down the road from the supermarket. "Ladow's Market" looked to be an old industrial building turned supermarket and that's exactly what it was. They walked in nodded in response to old Mrs. Baily and walked to the meat section. Dean grabbed some beef, pork and a big tray of chicken breast. They walked around the store and pulled different things from the shelves; pasta, bread, pie crusts, pancake batter and waffles. Once they got to the vegetables Dean looked to Sam while grabbing broccoli, bell peppers, onions, potatoes, carrots, and celery. Sam eyed the veggies with a raised eyebrow.

"What? I know what I'm cooking tonight but you don't know what I'm cooking tomorrow, which means I need to get all the veggies that go into the different things I'm gonna be cooking." Sam narrowed his eyes. "What? That didn't even make sense." Dean rolled his eyes and put the veggies in the cart. "What do you need? What veggies do you need Sasquatch? Go get them while I get some fruit." Dean handed Sam 5 open bags and then rolled the cart toward the fruit. Dean debated between Peach and Kiwi before shrugging and getting both. Apples were next and then a whole lot of cherrys. Dean went to go get the sugar and all the ingredients for home made pies and hid them at the bottom of the cart coming back to Sam who was just finishing choosing his vegetables. Dean glanced at his bags and groaned. "Are you gonna try and make us eat those cucumber sandwiches again?" Sam laughed but his bitchface was in place. "You didn't even eat any last time and they are really good actually. Just try them this once please?" He looked at Dean with puppy dog eyes and Dean sighed in defeat. "They better taste good or else." 

Sam smiled triumphantly and placed his veggies in the cart. They went to pay for it all and Dean promised to take a look at Mr. O'Neil's car and see what's wrong. Dean practically worked in the Autoshop in town unless he was on a hunt. Sam had also gotten a job at the University Library in a town over. Dean just looked around dazed "Dude, do you realize we are being domesticated? Its friggin' crazy." Sam laughed and nodded his head. "A whole town knows us and what we do and they want to be educated on it. I would say we were dreaming but I'm not waking up with "Heat Of The Moment" playing so I gotta believe it's real, and it's actually kinda awesome." Sam replied. As Dean was walking around the Impala something caught his attention in the little pawn shop across from where they parked. He practically tossed the groceries into the back seat of his Baby and walked across the street walking into the store after a moment of hesitation. 

He looked around pretending to look through the aisles then he came up to the beautiful instrument sitting in a battered case. "Heya Dean." Old man Stanley had come from the back of the store. Dean looked up at the owner and smiled. "Hey Mr. Stanley, um... how-how much is that?" He said pointing towards the window. Mr. Stanley looked over to the window and smiled. "That my dear boy is only $27 dollars. It comes with the Elvis records and we have some old records in the music aisle as well." Dean smiled but shook his head, "That sounds awesome Mr. Stanley but I was talking about that guitar, that beautiful Les Paul Standard in the case." He looked back to Mr. Stanley and found the older man was grinning. "Someone who wishes to remain anonymous for the time being has bought it for you said you would be picking it up today. Also said they'd be visiting in a few hours time." Dean frowned at this news but then turned around and went to grab the guitar. Someone bought this beautiful thing for him? 

Dean came out of the pawn shop with two things in his hands, a guitar case in one and a bag filled with mysterious contents. Sam had claimed the drivers seat and waited for Dean to get in. Dean came around and tossed the keys to Sam who grinned. He pulled his iPod out and Dean rolled his eyes but kept his mouth shut. "So what did you get? Couldn't really see except that it was big." Dean looked at his brother who was looking through his iPod. "Uh, I um... I got a record player and a few records." Dean said and Sam turned to look at him eyebrow raised. "Is that all you got?" he asked. Dean looked down blushing slightly and shook his head. "Uh someone, they uh, bought me a Les Paul Standard. Old man Stanley wouldn't say who but said that we should be expecting company in a few hours." Sam's face split into a wide, teasing grin. 

"Dean are you saying you got a secret admirer?" Dean blushed again and muttered a "Shut up." He looked up again and over to Sam. "I don't know, they just bought me a very beautiful guitar and I'm really really excited to get home and play it." Sam plugged in his iPod and started the car, "Dean do you even know how to play a regular guitar, let alone an Electric one?" Sam asked incredulously, looking to Dean and clicking 'The Cab-Shuffle' Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Yes I know how to play guitar you ass. Now drive." Sam pulled away from the road and pressed play the first song "La La" made Sam smile as the song reminded him of his older brother and nodded along while Dean scowled pretending not enjoying the music and following his rule "Driver Picks the Music, Shotgun Shuts his Cakehole." He was itching to get his hands on his new guitar, but he didn't know what song he wanted to learn first. He was listing the top 3 as they unloaded the car.

As they brothers walked through the door they heard a Scottish accent starting to sing. Sam was curious but Dean knew it was Stoick and Valka singing their wedding song. He knew what song he was gonna play. He put everything away and went to get his guitar and record player. As he walked through the halls toward his room he found himself humming the song which he didn't know the name of. He grabbed his laptop and pulled up Google looking for the soundtrack. He found the song named "For The Dancing And The Dreaming" and smiled taking out his guitar and strumming it absently trying to remember the strings and playing a soft riff. Next he looked up the tabs for the song and smiled he could do this, he hasn't in a long time but he can still do it. He plucked the guitar strings and smiled, it sounded almost perfect and he started learning the song, humming it softly while playing it. He paused in his playing and went back to his computer looking and searched up Amazon finding they had what he needed in stock. If Cas was gonna buy him a guitar he would buy him the books he wanted early. It was still weird using his own name on a credit card but he smiled and bought the books. 

 *********************************************************************************

~Meanwhile~

Sam walked into the movie room and Kevin scrambled to wipe the stray tear that hadn't fallen. Sam grinned but ignored it and sat next to Kevin. "So," he said a serious tone in his voice, Kevin looked up alert and paused the movie. "What's up Sam? Is something wrong with Dean or Cas??" He looked alarmed and Sam shook his head calming the prophet. "No, nothing like that, while we were in town Dean stopped into that little pawn shop ya'know? and he came out with a vintage Les Paul Standard and someone had bought it for him, I don't think it was Cas so it looks like someone's crushing on Dean so I was wondering if you're trying to prolong the bet?" He said raising his eyebrow at the prophet who looked relieved then miffed. "No, I didn't buy Dean a guitar. I didn't even know he played guitar." Sam laughed scratching his neck "Yeah me neither. I thought I knew everything about him but I guess I was wrong." He shrugged and looked at the TV then back at Kevin. "Don't give me any spoilers, it looks awesome though. I'll be in my room I need a nap." Kevin laughed "G'night sleeping beauty. I'll wake you up in two hours." Sam smiled "Thanks Kev see you later."

Sam walked to his room passing Cas who was headed to the library. "Hey Cas," Sam smiled. "Hello Sam, taking your power nap?" Sam nodded "Yeah I'm really tired for some reason. Kev's watching part 2, I was gonna watch it later. Dean's in his room; hey did you know that he played guitar?" Cas tilted his head. "Dean plays a musical instrument?" Sam smiled and rolled his eyes. "Yeah apparently he does he's in his room if you want to talk to him or listen or whatever. I'll be in my room, see ya later Cas." Sam turned and walked to his room. He took off his shirt with little difficulty and turned to his bed only to let out a soundless yell. His eyes were bugging out of his head and he had to take deep breaths. "Are you gonna scream or yell if I let you speak?" a taunting voice said playfully. Sam shook his head. Gabriel snapped his fingers and Sam walked forward gaping at the archangel. "But.. but you were dead we.. how are you alive? We thought you were dead Cas said you were dead. How is this possible?" 

Gabriel smiled and stretched out on Sam's brick of a bed. "Now now Samsquach one question at a time. Now as for me being dead and wondering if Cas lied to you no, he didn't I was dead. Dad brought me back, and he did it just in time to let me help you knuckleheads win this thing with Metadouch, you will need an angel now that Cassie's gone native. That dirtbag has been psychotic since Dad left the building and he ran, now he finally has the power to do something with all that crazy. Any other questions?" Gabriel questioned popping a box of Whitman's Samplers onto Sam's bed next to him which made him raise an eyebrow. "Really Gabe? Do you need to... YOU! You're the one that's been eating all our snacks! Dean and I were just about to argue over that. Are you playing tricks on us again?" Gabriel sighed and snapped his fingers as Sam started getting louder. 

"Yes I have been eating your sweets, but I've always replaced them, just with something else. Like I replaced Dean's choco-chips with Kisses. So calm down Gigantor, and no I'm not trying to make you and your brother fight. I actually have better plans for your big bro..." Sam gasped and looked at Gabriel who looked shocked. "So you're the one that bought him that guitar. How did you know he played how much did it cost??" Sam sat on the end of his bed looking at the formerly dead archangel and folding his long legs underneath himself. Gabriel however had sat up and was gaping at Sam and blinking rapidly. "What? What?? This is my bed I can sit on it." Sam said a little defensively but Gabriel closed his mouth and shook his head. "Uh, that's not it.. its just how did you break my spell? I put a silencing spell on you and it's almost impossible for anyone to break an Archangel's spells, so how the hell did you do that??" Gabriel had pulled himself towards Sam and sat right in front of him. "How the hell did you do that? What are you?" Gabriel pulled out his Angel blade and Sam jumped up backing away. 

"Gabriel," he said slowly, backing towards his dresser, "It's me, Sam. I'm not anything. I don't know how I broke your spell, I just got really excited because I knew who gave Dean the guitar and I didn't have to worry." Sam walked backwards good hand up until he bumped into his dresser and his hunting gear. He swooped down grabbing the silver knife, holy water and Borax. "Look. Look!" He said as Gabriel walked forward "I''ll show you." He grabbed his knife cutting his arm, wet himself with borax then washing it away with holy water. "It's me Gabe." He pleaded looking at Gabriel who had stopped walking towards Sam. He looked at Sam before putting two fingers to his head and healing his arm. Sam smiled. "Thank you." Sam said gratefully; taking the sling off of his arm and stretching. "What's that stuff?" He nodded to the bottle of Borax and Sam looked at him slowly putting his arm down. "When did you come back to life Gabriel?" Gabriel looked down putting his blade away and sitting on the bed. "I've only been back for a few weeks Sammy" He sighed. "The first thing I looked for was Cassie, the next was you an your brother, and when I didn't find you guys I looked for Dad." Sam sat next to Gabriel on the bed. "Did you find him?" Gabriel looked up at Sam a small grin spreading across his face. "Yes. I found him, and he told me a short run down and then dropped me off in this place. He only told me about Metatron. What else did I miss? Sam.... how long was I gone?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Ladow's is a real place in Lebanon, and I wanted to give the boys a break for once. They deserve it, so yes I made the townsfolk of Lebanon know of their hunter status and not give a shit and actually want to educate themselves. Course Sam and Dean wouldn't want them to learn all hunting things and want them to have a normal life, but would (in my opinion) give in eventually if given a logical reason as to why. (Rugaru is a pretty good reason.) Also I am so sorry that my summarys suck I am not good at them but I am trying to not give things away. I will try harder.
> 
>  
> 
> *EDIT* Freaking Continuity errors. I had to make Gabriel fix Sam's broken arm x)


	5. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean find out Gabriel is alive and demand an explanation, Cas is distraught finding out that Gabriel had yet again faked his death and Kevin meets the trickster.

Cas walked towards Dean's room wondering when Dean had learned to play the guitar and if he still knew how to play it. He knocked on Dean's door and waited. He heard Dean scrambling to put something away then Dean was there pulling the door open. "Hey Cas!" He said pulling Castiel into a hug which he returned but pulled away confused. Before he could question Dean's behavior he pulled Castiel into his room and sat him down on the bed, pulling a handsome guitar from beside the bed and turning towards Cas. "So, as you know I used to play guitar.." Cas interrupted "But Dean I had no idea you played guitar. Sam just told me now, that's why I came in to hear you play. When did you learn to play anyway?" Dean looked at Cas and an array of emotions flitted across the hunter's face, sadness prominent, before he closed off, looking back at the guitar in his hand and strumming slowly. "When I was little we didn't have a lot living on the road, like we used to before we found the bunker, but I've always wanted to play guitar. When dad thought I was old enough to hunt on my own, when Sam left for Stanford; I went to a little town kinda like Lebanon and I learned how to play." He took a breath and continued. 

"I payed for some classes with the money I earned from hustling pool and eventually a job as a cook. It wasn't at some big restaurant but it was nice. I didn't give up hunting, but I only went on cases that seemed really important. I had a little apartment I was living in at the time, and it had really good acoustics. Great for learning." Dean continued strumming lightly and slowly across the strings and Castiel was staring when suddenly Dean looked up at him. Setting the guitar down on the bed and scooting closer to Castiel personal space forgotten. "Cas, are you sure you didn't know I played?" Cas looked down fidgeting with the hem of his shirt and closed his eyes. "I didn't know that you played. When- when I pulled you out of hell; when I carried your soul inside myself, my grace..." He looked up at Dean who was looking steadily into Cas's eyes, no resentment or disgust just curiosity in his eyes he continued, "I could feel all your emotions, from the day you were born to your time in hell..." Dean looked down in shame, reaching for his neck for half a second before dropping his hand into his lap. "Some of those emotions were connected with visual memories, some were of Sam and Bobby, some were of your father, one was of a friend and yourself in a kitchen, and one might have been one of your old guitar. I'm not sure, the memory is fuzzy." Dean nodded looking up. "You never did tell me how I got out. Of hell I mean, of how you saved me."

Castiel smiled and waited for Dean to look at him. "That's because you never asked me." Dean smiled sheepishly and nodded pulling his guitar back to him and propping it against himself. "Cas," whatever he was about to say got cut off by Sam throwing the door open startling Castiel and Dean, who groaned in frustration and glared at Sam. "What is it?!" He practically growled putting his guitar down and walking over to the door. "I'm uh, sorry for interrupting," he said looking between Dean and Cas who was sitting on his brother's bed. Sam's mouth twitched a little before he continued. "Um, we have a surprise, and Dean I need you to be calm. So, leave your weapons in here because you'll just end up hurting yourself." Dean narrowed his eyes but left his weapons and motioned for Cas to follow them as they walked down the hallway towards the library. "What's this about?" Dean asked impatiently as they stopped at the door to the library. "Are you... are you working with Crowley? If that no good son of a bitch is in there I will murder him.." Sam raised his hands pacifying his brother. "No, it's not Crowley," He turned to Cas and a small smile formed. "I think you'll like him."

Cas raised an eyebrow but nodded and Sam pushed open the doors all Dean and Cas could see was a short man with his back towards them, book in hand. He turned around when he heard the doors close and Castiel gasped. Dean was still as a statue next to him as well, mouth flapping with no words coming out. Gabriel put the book onto the table and walked towards the boys. Patting Dean on the cheek absentmindedly muttering a "Hey Dean-o.." and stopping in front of Castiel. All the bravado went out of him as he looked at his brother, newly human and still adjusting to life on earth. "Hey Cassie, long time eh? How..." In a burst of energy Castiel had lurched forward and punched Gabriel in the jaw, breaking his hand in the process and pushing Gabe a few steps back. Sam grabbed him while he spoke, voice seething in rage. "How dare you. How dare you come into my home, our home after everything. I thought you were DEAD Gabriel. We all thought.. We all mourned for you. I mourned for- and here you are alive and well... what are you doing here?" Gabriel rubbed his jaw once and walked closer to Castiel but was blocked by Dean.

"You don't have to worry Dean-o, I'm not gonna hurt my baby brother. I'm gonna heal his hand." Dean looked skeptical but when Sam nodded he moved away from Cas and stood beside Sam. Gabriel put two fingers to Castiel's forehead and healed him though he was resistant. "What are you doing here Gabriel? How the hell are you alive? We seen Lucifer kill you. " Sam had let go of Dean after Cas left, walking away with tears falling. Dean wanted to follow him but he needed his questions answered. He looked between his brother and the Archangel and turned away. "Give me a few minutes, Cas needs to hear this too." Sam and Gabriel nodded and went to sit down. Dean walked out of the library and went to Cas's room, but he wasn't there. Dean checked the bathroom. kitchen and movie room but couldn't find him, he even checked Kevin's room and Sam's room. As he was passing his room he heard a sniffle and crept to his door which was slightly open. He peaked into the crack and seen Cas sitting on his bed legs drawn up head resting on knees. "Oh Cas." He whispered and walked into his room sitting down next to the former angel. He pulled a reluctant Castiel into his arms and hugged him until he calmed down and pulled away. "Thank you Dean." he said rubbing his eyes. "No problem Cas, but we have to see what he's doing here. I know you mourned for him so did Sam, even though he put him through hell, but he is your brother and I know how pissed off and betrayed you're feeling believe me I know. But let's just hear him out." 

Cas nodded reluctantly and followed Dean into the library. Gabriel stood up and looked nervous and sad as Cas walked in and sat across from Sam and next to Dean. Dean and Cas looked expectantly at Gabriel who cleared his throat and started explaining to them how he _was _dead and being brought back to life "like two weeks ago." When he got to the part about meeting God Dean raised his hand stopping Gabriel. "What do you mean you found him? How did you find him if no one knows who or where he is?" Gabriel looked to Sam and Sam looked down. "Before Lucifer killed him, I let him borrow your amulet Dean. I had kept it after you tossed it... it just didn't seem right to throw it away. I couldn't find it after. It had disappeared." Dean looked a little angry and reached for his neck before letting his hand rub against the back instead. He looked at Gabriel. "Do- do you still have it?" He shook his head but Sam stood up. He reached into his pocket and brought out Dean's amulet necklace. "I figured that one of these days you would want it back but when I lost it, everything went kinda screwy and I forgot about it. I remembered when Gabe showed up in my room, it was around his neck." Dean walked forward slowly and looked at the necklace. "You should keep it Sammy, I threw it away and I don't deserve it anymore." He took a step back but Sam moved forward placing it in Dean's hand. "I saved it for you, Jerk." He said quietly.__

____

____

Dean smiled slightly and nodded gripping the necklace before putting on. He smiled and for a second it glowed softly, soft enough that only Gabriel seen it, and he smiled. Dean looked up and looked between Gabriel and Cas. Cas was ignoring his brother and looking anywhere but him, and Gabriel was looking at his brother and back to Sam and Dean pleading. Sam shook his head the tiniest bit and Gabe's shoulders slumped before looking back at Dean. Dean gave him a hard look at rolled his eyes grumbling, pulling Cas by the arm towards the other end of the library he sat Cas in a chair and looked at him. "You can't be mad at him forever Cas, he told you what happened, how he really was dead. I know you're pissed now but..." Dean broke off as Cas looked up at him with tears in the corner of his eyes. "How do you do this? How do you carry all the guilt and pain and anger when you don't have to feel any of it and still be able to laugh and find happiness?" Dean chuckled dryly and rubbed his neck. "I guess it's just about being human. All these emotions just come with the package." He shrugged helplessly "You learn to live with it." Cas shook his head standing up and grabbing Dean by the shoulder. "No, I am starting to understand human emotions, but when I was still an Angel, when I could still see your soul, you carried so much grief and sadness and pain that wasn't yours to carry; it was unnecessary. Like how you still blame yourself for Bobby's death..."

Dean looked down closing his eyes, hand going to his necklace rubbing the face. "That's because it was my fault Cas. If we had killed Dick then, Bobby wouldn't be dead." Cas shook his head and squeezed Dean's shoulder. "It's not your fault Dean. You didn't kill him, Dick did." Dean looked up when Cas suddenly gasped. "Dean, Gabriel said that he was resurrected about two weeks ago, Dad didn't tell him about anything except Metatron, he doesn't know about the leviathan!" Dean stood there a moment before going back to the library Cas following close behind. "Gabriel," Castiel started and looked at the ground in shame when his brother jumped up worry in his eyes looking between Cas and Dean. "I'm sorry for punching you in the face, I was so angry and sad and.." Gabriel cut him off with a hug which he returned before stepping away. "Gabriel, we need to talk, all of us, but we all need to relax first, maybe we need to eat dinner and talk after." As if on cue Dean's stomach growled loudly making everyone laugh. Dean and Cas went off to make dinner, Sam went to take a quick shower and Gabriel wandered around the bunker looking into all the rooms and munching on a Kit-Kat. As he turned a corner he ran into the other person he had felt in the bunker. He grinned as he helped him up.

"Wh-who are you? How did you get in here? What..." Gabriel laughed as the boy stood trying to speak but not being able to. "Kiddo you need to relax, I'm not a demon or anything, I'm an angel. I'm Cassie's older brother, you might have heard of me. They call me Gabriel." He smirked and snapped his fingers and Kevin was able to talk again. "Gabriel? As in Archangel Gabriel? You're Castiel's older brother?" Gabriel laughed. "Course I am, he was the last angel made, though before Dad left he was working on some sort of project.. anyway yeah I'm his older brother, and you are Kevin Tran. Advanced Placement, and Prophet of the Lord. Hmm, you seem distressed, what the matter kid?" Gabriel said slinging his arm around Kevin's shoulders and walking him down the hallway he came from. Kevin laughed bitterly. "I always questioned the belief of God and Angels until I became a Prophet, but after that I kinda resented them, God is apparently AWOL and Angels are dicks. I thought you guys were supposed to help people, not go on killing sprees, Cas was different, you seem different too, but it doesn't matter what's bothering me, its my mom's birthday and my mom is dead and no-one can help." Gabriel stopped dead and looked at Kevin, taking a step away he popped out of existence leaving behind a very confused and very sad Kevin. He walked back toward Sam's room and seen that he was already up so went back to his room until one of them called him for dinner. He lay on his bed, putting on his headphones and wiped away a stray tear before closing his eyes and letting the music consume him.

************************************************************************************************************

~Meanwhile ~

Dean and Cas were working quietly, Cas was chopping up carrots while Dean was cutting potatoes and humming. Castiel was trying to remember the song that Dean was humming because he knew he had heard it somewhere before but he just couldn't place it. Dean was oblivious humming the little song while chopping, thinking about who had sent him the guitar and how he had been so utterly wrong in thinking that Cas had given him the gift of a guitar when he didn't really know that he could play it. It was all very frustrating but when he started getting worked up and frustrated he would start humming the song again and find himself calm. As he put the potatoes into the crockpot Castiel made a frustrated noise which made Dean look up. "What wrong? Hurt yourself Cas, man you know you gotta be careful now bud you don't have any angel mojo to heal yourself." Castiel sighed and shook his head. "No, it's not that, I'm trying to figure out the song that you've been humming for the past 30 minutes on and off, its driving me crazy because I know I've heard it somewhere before but I can't place it." He looked at Dean head tilted to the side like an adorable lost puppy and Dean felt himself flush and turn back around.

"It, uh, was the song from How To Train Your Dragon 2, ya'know? Valka and Stoick's wedding song? It's been stuck in my head all day.. it relaxes me a little... but anyway can you call everyone? Dinner will be ready in about 30 minutes so they need to wash up, then we'll all watch HTTYD2 because Sammy and Gabe still haven't yet." Castiel nodded and left the room going to fetch the boys. Dean checked to make sure everything was okay before he ran to his room to practice the song so he could show Cas. He adjusted his strings and began playing softly and when he thought h had it right he walked to Castiel's room. He glanced around the empty room before walking back to his room and stowing his guitar. As he got up Cas burst into is room looking panicked and scared. "What? What's wrong Cas? Is everyone okay? Where is everyone? Kevin, Sam, Gabe? What is it?" Cas shook his head and closed his eyes.

"I don't know where Gabriel is, I've checked everywhere, Sam and Kevin are okay, they are in their rooms, but I can't find Gabriel anywhere. What if he left? What if he decided he doesn't want to help us after all even if that's the reason Dad brought him back to life? What if he resents me for punching him?" Dean grabbed Cas's shoulders and forced him to look up. "He didn't change his mind Cas, maybe he popped away looking for some candy, lord knows we've been runn... that son of a bitch! He's been eating all my snacks! I swear he better be getting some of the best snacks in the world because I will punch him in the face I don't care if I break my hand!" Castiel laughed at Dean's realization and Dean shot him a glare before his lip twitched and he was forcing down a smile. "Come on, lets serve dinner." They walked to the kitchen and just as they walked in, Gabriel popped up looking battered and bloody, even at full power, with a lump of someone in his arms. "She needs help Dean-o, she's hurt bad, and she's really sick." Cas ran to get Sam, telling him to get the Impala ready while Dean set to work cleaning the woman. Dragging a clean rag towards himself and wetting it he asked "Who is that Gabe? Why did you bring her here?" Gabriel glared at him while following him through the tunnels towards the garage.

"This is our Dear Kevin's mother, and unless you want her to really die, I suggest you get your damned car and get her to a hospital, I wanted to bring here straight there but I didn't want anyone to worry about me. Now hurry the hell up!" He barked the last part to Dean who had frozen upon hearing that Mrs. Tran was actually alive. "Uh," Dean said intelligently as he scrambled to get Baby's back door open and get the lump of a woman inside. Sam, Cas and Kevin were rushing to the car, panic on their faces. "We need to get her to a hospital Sammy now. Kevin get in the front and don't panic. Kevin looked confused until he seen the woman's face. He stopped, dead still and tears started falling to the ground. "M..mom? MOM!?" Sam grabbed Kevin and placed him in the front with Cas and Dean an got into the back with the prophet's mother.

"It'll be alright Kevin. We're taking her to a hospital right now." Sam said trying to calm the hysterical prophet. Gabriel hesitated while Dean started the car. "Hurry the hell up and get in Gabriel! She need help!" startled he jumped before getting into the back seat carefully helping Sam move Mrs. Tran's limp body. As he rested her feet on his legs she groaned. "Screw subtlety. We need to get to that hospital now." In a blink Gabriel had transported everyone including Baby into the hospital parking lot, directly in front of the Emergency Room entrance. Dean helped Sam and Gabriel remove Mrs. Tran from the car not voicing his annoyance at Baby's treatment while Castiel held back the still frantic prophet. They walked as quickly as they can, the three men carrying a limp woman who was slowly regaining consciousness. Dean let go running towards the doors, "Help! Help we've got an emergency! We need a doctor!" He yelled running back toward the doors when his brother and the angel walked though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo.......... I am so sorry to the readers who I promised that I would post the chapter 2 days ago (I wasn't able to finish and my computer was acting up I almost lost all my work twice) but I hope this makes up for it. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and don't get angry at me! x(


	6. Gabriel's Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what was happening to Gabriel while he left to retrieve Mrs. Tran from the demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez i'm fucking horrible at naming chapters.

Gabriel flew off, using his long neglected grace to search for the last place Linda Tran was seen, he picked up an old trail which lead to an abandoned house painted with devils traps and a lot of warding, a water gun lay dusty on the floor. Picking it up Gabriel sensed a little holy water in it as well as Linda Tran's soul imprint. He let his grace latch onto the imprint and focused his thoughts and his grace on trying to find her; he let his grace take him as close as he could get to where she resided now before opening his eyes. A little surprised, though not much, that he found himself in front of a poorly warded storage room he let himself stay hidden and extended his grace feeling for anyone living. 

He sucked in a deep breath as he felt the demons, and a few human souls, tortured souls, his angelic anger added. He shook his head and partially blocked his grace again. One of the reasons he had stopped using his grace was because the righteous anger of an angel, with the mission of God, to _protect _, to _help _, _save _, _love _... it took over too much, reminded him of a home where everything was in chaos and his brothers were fighting. Where there was no love, no one helping to stop the fighting. No one protecting anyone anymore. He suppressed his grace, turned his back on it, on his instincts and became The Trickster. Though his grace leaked through, influencing him to target people who made other people's lives hell.________

He tried to estimate how many demons there were, but could only sense about 2-4 at the most, which was nothing against an Archangel. That being sorted out he snapped a lolly-pop into his mouth, cloaked his grace and wings and strolled into the reception office. He walked up to the demon possessed teen who was slouched in the chair. "Hello sir, how may I help you?" Gabriel grinned, this was a very low level demon if he couldn't even sense his cloak. "I would like to know why a low level demon like yourself is stuck babysitting a few humans, when you can be off partying." The fake smile slipped off of the demon who stood back and was eyeing Gabriel. His eyes turned black and he finally sensed a wisp of Gabriel's cloaking and turned and ran through the storage units. Gabriel sighed but walked casually through the units using his Pagan powers instead of his Grace. He's glad his Dad made him basically the same when he was brought back. 

Because he was lost in his thoughts Gabriel wasn't ready for the attack that literally fell onto him, but even though he got knocked off of his feet he was unharmed. The demon he was following had apparently gone to get the other ones he had sensed before blocking his Grace. He stood up brushing his clothes off about to make a remark about demons with wings, when he froze. He looked at the demon in front of him, who was in a very large meatsuit, who had bulging muscles and could beat Dean Winchester to a pulp. She smiled and stepped forward towards the Archangel pulling out a blade. She smirked eyes going black and took another step forward.

"What's the matter handsome? Never seen an Angel like me before?" Gabriel stood still, taking stock, though the demon was very high up on the food chain, she apparently couldn't sense his cloak or didn't care about it. "So what are you sugar lips? An Angel? I thought the angels lost their power when they fell but I can see your cloak, you're fully charged aren't you?" Gabriel smirked. She knew he was an angel but she didn't have anything that could hurt him. He walked forward popping another sucker into his mouth and clapped his hands slowly. "Well, I'm surprised that you're not scared of me when you have nothing to protect yourself with. Do you have any idea who you're messing with?" Gabriel uncloaked himself, letting his wings expand though keeping his grace in check. The demon's eyes widened taking in his massive golden wings. He smirked.

"What's the matter 'Angel'? Never seen an Archangel before?" She backed away but her eyes flicked to someone behind him and he turned fast enough that the Angel Blade that was meant for his heart grazed his arm instead making him bleed. Now Gabriel was less cocky. He cocked his head to the side taking in his new, more dangerous opponent. "Where'd you get the Angel Blade ugly?" He said as they began circling. He had to keep from using his Grace because though he could sense the other demons it was very muffled and he didn't know if they also had Angel Blades stashed somewhere. The new demon laughed and tossed the blade into his other hand. "This thing? Oh you know, from the hands of a dead angel. I think his name was Dominic, said he was 'enlightened' and was trying to make peace with a Gregory or something. I didn't really listen he was annoying, babbling away although he was half insane by the time I killed him."

Gabriel was furious. Dominic wasn't the best angel in the garrison but if he truly was enlightened and was trying too find all the Grigori to apologize, killing him would have been worse than torture. Gabriel let his Grace, which was raging inside him at the pain of losing another brother as well as the memory of the loss of the Eighth Choir out. His larger set of wings and halo, which he had embarrassingly, glowed with his righteous power and anger. He circled once more before appearing behind the demon and smiting him. He wasn't prepared for a new demon appearing out of nowhere with another angel blade and cutting it into his wings. Gabriel screamed his true voice shattering the glass in the reception room's windows. His smaller set of wings were wrapping around him invisibly, the rough outer wings protecting his torso from any damage but leaving his arms, face and legs vulnerable.

The demon had taken another stab at the soft inner wings which were very vulnerable and unable to take a critical hit. Luckily the demon had only managed to slice some cuts, though deep, not critical enough for him to die. Gabriel laughed his anger and pain making him a little out of it, running on the power of his Grace he was a little delusional and a little scared. His Grace fully released he could only sense danger around him and he didn't know what to do. He started backing away towards more storage units, when the weaker demon turned the corner and smashed some kind of magically enhanced gloves into his face. He could feel his grace trying to repair his broken cheek bone but nothing was happening. He was bleeding from his face, the demon with the angel blade was back trying to cut at his wings but not being able to, started to aim for Gabriel's face. Gabriel could feel the cuts forming on his face though they caused pain it was manageable but only just. 

As his back hit one of the units he had walked into he heard his name being called. He was being prayed to. No, someone was saying his name and worried about him but it wasn't necessarily a prayer. As he cocked his head to listen to the not-prayer he realized it was his brother. _Castiel _he thought. The fog he was in started disappearing. He gripped his own angel blade and struck out at the nearest demon. The stronger one. He wasn't expecting it so it went right through his shoulder and he roared more than screamed as he fell to the ground. Gabriel pulled his blade away and quickly stabbed it through his head the host's body falling to the floor. As Gabriel stood up he felt for the last demon who was hiding in a unit with a human. _Mrs. Tran _his grace supplied. He cloaked himself and appeared in the room making a devil's trap around the demon and going to the heavily wounded woman.____

He let his cloak slip away and crouched next to the woman's form. He reached to undo her chains when she started struggling. "Hey, hey calm down. I'm here to help you." He said softly. He unhooked her handcuffs and helped her up, she looked at him backing away and towards the demon. "How can I trust you? How do I know you're not another demon huh?" She was shaking badly, barely holding herself up but managed to get to the wall sagging against it but still managing to keep her eyes open. Gabriel sighed. "I'm an angel. Here I'll show you my wings." He winced a little as he unwrapped his unwilling wings from around his torso and showed them to the frightened woman. She gasped and tears welled in her eyes. He walked towards her slowly and she all but fell into his arms whispering a _"thank you" _before passing out.__

Gabriel brought the woman into his arms and looked around, he snapped his fingers and multiple demon warding spells popped up around the unit. The demon in the middle cringed and looked at Gabriel in horror. He smirked, shifted Mrs. Tran in his arms and with a "I'll be back later, don't go anywhere." vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys! I had writers block for a while and when i was finally pulled from my stupor my computer went on the fritz and I just recently got it back in working shape. I hope you like this chapter and i hope you guys aren't angry!
> 
> UPDATE!! CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR SEASON 10 episode 20 "Angel Heart"
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> So after I posted this chapter I went straight to watch the new episode of Supernatural, right? I just fucking finished the episode and are you fucking kidding me? There is no such thing as coincidences guys. I found out about the Grigori through my research and then they end up in the fucking show are you fucking kidding me you guys don't know how much I freaked out when that happened I literally tripped trying to open my door to tell my mom. Guys I'm still psyched about it oh my fucking gosh do you know how awake that is??? Okay I'm done. -Ally


	7. Hospital Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Tran has been hospitalized, explanations and crying ensues and Gabriel deals with some demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm back, sorry it's been a while a lot of things have happened and I've only now got inspiration and motivation to write a new chapter. Tbh I'm writing this as I go, so any mistakes will be fixed at a later date as it's now 3am. But I will be posting more frequently now so there's that! Hope you liked the chapter!

Sam, Dean, Cas, and Kevin all sat in the waiting room while Mrs. Tran was in surgery. The doctors took her immediately upon arrival and quickly concluded that she needed her arm and leg looked at. They wouldn't tell they boys why, but they couldn't really do anything about that and opted for waiting in the uncomfortable waiting area until called. Gabriel was no where to be found but it was for the best with the state he was in when he first came back into the bunker. 

Sam glanced around for the third time before standing up muttering a non excuse before going out to look for Gabe. He paused in the hall before deciding to try the Impala, not likley but he could still check. Walking outside he went towards the parking area and saw Gabriel sitting in the front seat of the Impala almost like he was asleep. He walked to the passenger side door and pulled it open startling Gabriel from what indeed was some sort of slumber though not a very restful one by the looks of it. Gabriel sighed and smiled weakly at Sam. "Hey Sammy, is Mrs. Tran alright? Where's everyone?" Sam closed the door and looked at Gabriel curiously. "I'm not sure, she's still in surgery st the moment, everyone else is in the waiting room still I came to see if you were out here, Gabe not that I'm not grateful but... why didn't you heal Mrs. Tran? And why haven't you healed yourself yet either? Is there something wrong with your Grace?" Gabriel sighed and leaned back in his chair rubbing his face. "To answer your last question first; No, nothing is wrong with my Grace but something is wrong with my trickster powers. I almost exclusively use my Trickster powers, my Grace has been slumbering for more than hundreds of years and tonight I finally used it again after millennia, I'm positive it burned out all the Pagan magic I've used over the years and it probably took longer than necessary because I'm injured and I've blocked it for so long. I think it's done now though so I should be fully healed in an hour or so.

To answer your other questions I couldn't. Heal myself or Mrs. Tran, I mean, I barely got us all here it without injury my Grace was fully unleashed in the damn fight and I hadn't felt it in so long I was... I guess I was a little power drunk. Dazed would be more accurate, so many prayers from so many people, the voice of the host a whisper in the background and a lot of white noise where angels used to be; it hit me hard and fast and I only managed to get out of the fog of it because of Cas. I could hear him saying my name, and I could feel his hurt and sadness. It helped a lot, without him I would've been dead all over again." He let out a dry chuckle before wincing in pain. Right broken cheekbone. He sighed again and turned to face Sam who was gazing at him with an unreadable look on his face. He stared back and Sam looked down. "Well at least your actually healing now. I was worried you weren't in the waiting room with us but I thought it was because they would've wanted to look at you too. But I'm glad you're okay now, but why- why did you suppress your Grace for so long? How did you get around popping everywhere if you suppressed your Grace? Was it the pagan magic? Being a trickster?" He asked curiously and he looked back up at Gabriel who had his eyes closed leaning back against the seat leg bouncing quietly in place. "I suppressed most of my grace, I only left a little of it out so I could fly to different places and make things appear. The rest was trapped behind a wall in my noggin so no one could find me and I couldn't feel the Host or all the prayers that came to me. It was stupid but I was young and I didn't want to deal with Luci or Mike fighting anymore. So I left." He said with a shrug rubbing his temple. "I should be able to suppress the prayers once I'm fully healed but I don't need to worry about anything else now that the Host has no angels connected to it. Not even Metadouche is attached, so while I can feel all other angels they cant feel me." He smiles again thinking back to Dean's necklace lighting up before turning to face Sam once more. 

"So you were worried about me eh?" He asked while wiggling his eyebrows, a grin on his face. Sam laughed and looked away but Gabriel still saw a small blush on his face. "Yeah," Sam said a moment later turning back to Gabriel. "I actually care about you even though you were a dick to me before, I forgave you when you sacrificed yourself to help two mud monkeys you hated, on an impossible mission to stop the apocalypse. Although it did work out in the end... but that's not the only reason I came looking for you." Gabe wiggles his eyebrows again making Sam laugh, "No you idiot. I want to say thank you, _again _for helping us. I don't even know how you know about Mrs. Tran or why you saved her but thank you." Gabriel was about to respond when Sam held up his hand, "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to. All I know is that you saved an innocent woman and possibly saved and broke Kevin simultaneously. We'll see about the latter later. So thank you Gabriel, for helping us again. If you wanna come in you can, you look all healed up, but if you don't want to you can just go back to the bunker we'll call- do you have a phone?" Gabriel grinned and twisted his hand, a phone appearing. Sam grabbed the phone inputting everyone's numbers and giving it back to the quiet archangel. "I'm going back inside now. See you later Gabe." Sam turned and got out of the car before starting back to the hospital. "It's no problem Sasquatch." Gabe whispered before getting out of the car (locking it with his grace) and running after Sam.__

__

__"Moose! Wait up would you?" He yelled after Sam before catching up. "I'm still not fully healed, one of them got my wing, so I can't zap places for a while," he painted "Holy shit I'm out of shape." Sam laughed and slowed down walking in pace with Gabriel. "I think it's just because you're not used to actually doing anything other than walking around and eating. Even a small jog like that can be very tiring. Cas was always passing out when he was losing his grace a while back. You just gotta get used to it." Gabe hummed and continued walking following his grace that lead him to a cornered off waiting room. They made it to the entrance of the room before Dean burst through and stopped in his tracks. "Mrs. Tran is out of surgery. They moved her into her own room, we were heading there now c'mon." He said nodding his head towards the elevators down the hallway and leading Cas and Kevin down the hall. Gabe smiled when he heard Dean curse for forgetting to ask what room she was in. Feeling her out with his grace he found her on the 5th floor. "C'mon Samsquach lets go help your brother." He lead Sam done the hall and told Dean where to go once they were in the elevator. "Room 503" Gabe said as they emptied the elevator. They walked into the room, Kevin by his moms side, gently holding her hand. He looked over to Gabriel with a tear stained face and whispered _"thank you" _With such reverence it was almost a prayer. Gabe smiled and nodded. He was about to respond when everyone froze hearing a small but rough voice ask "Kevin?"____

___ _

___Linda Tran was awake.___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im finishing this at 4 am because holy hell I got inspired. Anyway sorry about the cliff hanger! I promise I won't wait two years to update the story this time. Love you!

**Author's Note:**

> So hey guys um this is my first multi-chapter fic and its also my first Supernatural fic so i hope you like it and i hope you stick around for more, I'm not done with all the chapters so it could be more than 3 chapters we will just have to see. Thanks for reading!


End file.
